Souvenir - Avent 2013
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Une nouvelle fois, Itachi et Sasuke doivent passer Noël sans leurs parents. Cette fois-ci, Itachi fera en sorte que Sasuke en garde un bon souvenir... Itachi & Sasuke, drabble. Fiction "calendrier de l'avent".


Salutations ! Je trouve que j'ai fais une morale merdique à la fin de celui-là, désolée ^^"

Pour rappel: j'ai décidé d'offrir un cadeau un peu spécial à** Épinespourpres **avec un pseudo-calendrier de l'avent que je met en place avec un drabble par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre et sur trois fandoms différents: _Saint Seiya_,_ Avenger _et_ Naruto_. Les histoires ne se suivront pas et je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je les posterais. Ce que je sais, c'est que** je vais écrire équitablement pour les trois fandoms, soit 8 histoires pour chacun**. Il se peut donc que, si vous ne suivez qu'un seul fandom, vous n'ayez pas 24 histoires, désolée.

Dix-huit décembre: Naruto  
Paring: Itachi & Sasuke  
Idée: Une nouvelle fois, Itachi et Sasuke doivent passer Noël sans leurs parents. Cette fois-ci, Itachi fera en sorte que Sasuke en garde un bon souvenir...

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Souvenir – Avent 2013

* * *

**Souvenir. Ce qui reste après le geste.**

* * *

- Ils ne seront pas là, c'est ça ?

Itachi se tourna vers son petit frère, dissimulé par l'ombre de la porte qui menait à la cour interne à la maison familiale. Il avait choisi de continuer à s'entraîner un peu malgré la nuit qui tombait, tout à fait conscient que son cadet l'observait de non-loin, comme quasiment tout le temps. Cela ne l'avait jamais gêné d'ailleurs, il aimait plutôt cela. Tout le monde aimait être admiré...

Maintenant, le soleil était complètement couché et il ne pouvait pas lui mentir plus longtemps en lui affirmant que oui, leurs parents allaient bientôt arriver et qu'ils passeraient la soirée tous ensemble. Il était déjà surpris que Sasuke l'ait cru aussi longtemps. Vu le nombre de fois où il avait dû lui mentir à cause d'_eux_... Son visage s'assombrit un peu et son absence de réponse vu éloquente pour le plus jeune, qui reprit avec sarcasmes:

- C'est quoi cette fois ? Une réunion "super importante" avec les patrons de Père ?

- ... Un dîner de charité...

- Quelles âmes charitables d'aller à ce genre de stupidités mondaines en laissant leurs enfants seuls le soir de Noël...

- Tu es avec moi, tu aurais pu être véritablement seul...

Et ce n'était pas une menace en l'air: il avait reporté plusieurs missions quand il avait appris que leurs géniteurs ne seraient pas présents, afin de lui éviter de réveillonner seul. Malheureusement, il était assez courant que leurs parents soient absents, leur père par obligations du à son rang, leur mère pour soutenir à son mari... Une image de marque que leur paternel entretenait durement sans se soucier de ses fils.

- J'aime bien être avec toi mais pour une fois, ça aurait été bien d'être tous ensemble...

Il posa les kunais qu'il tenait encore et lui fit signe d'approcher, ce que Sasuke fit rapidement, comme toujours. Et se prit sa pichenette en plein sur le front, comme c'était continuellement le cas à chaque fois. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Il eut envie de sourire.

- Habille-toi, on sort.

- On va où ? S'étonna le futur Ninja.

- Tu verras.

Et malgré ses protestations et ses fausses bouderies, il en cédera tout le long du chemin. D'un autre côté, cela faisait plaisir à Sasuke de savoir qu'un membre de sa famille se préoccupait vraiment de lui. C'était Itachi après tout et Itachi faisait toujours en sorte de lui faire plaisir. Enfin, presque toujours, même s'il avait la manie de tapoter son front régulièrement pour remettre à plus tard quelque chose. Mais au final, il tenait toujours ses promesses...

- Ferme-les yeux, lui ordonna finalement l'ANBU.

Surpris, il obéit, se laissant guider par la main chaude de son aîné en perdant tout sens de l'orientation. Il savait juste qu'ils ne croisaient personne, tout le monde profitant de ce soir de fête chez eux. Sauf leurs parents...

- C'est bon, tu peux regarder, reprit finalement la voix de son frère après l'avoir positionné.

Il obéit et se figea de stupeur. Ils étaient près du lac, ce fameux lac où il s'était entraîné sans relâche pour rendre son père fier de lui et maîtriser cette technique si connu dans leur clan. La fraicheur de l'hiver avait figé son eau en une couche de glace sur laquelle se reflétaient les lumières de toutes les décorations de Noël sur le chemin et dans les alentours. Une myriade de toutes les couleurs qui scintillait sur cette surface de glace. Un magnifique spectacle...

- Aller viens, l'interpella Itachi en commençant la descente tout en lui adressant un de ses fameux sourires. Je vais t'apprendre à patiner.

Pour un des sourires d'Itachi, Sasuke le suivrait n'importe où et croirait chacune de ses paroles. Pour l'amour de Sasuke, Itachi ferait n'importe quoi, quitte à détruire sa vie à jamais.

Et chaque souvenir qu'ils créaient ensemble était un présent pour l'avenir...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
